


Someone to Hear Your Prayers (Someone Who Cares)

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Cults, Cultural Differences, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, References to Polynesian Religion & Lore, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: Angie would do it right. She’d save them all, and they’d live a peaceful life off their resources and each other, growing unbreakable bonds through the divine wonders of their love for the god who would never abandon them.Angie could already see she’d be quite the fast learner. She’d be willing to quickly abandon her reality and submit to Atua, peace and harmony.





	Someone to Hear Your Prayers (Someone Who Cares)

> “Reach out and touch faith”

* * *

 

It’s only been two days since the murder of Rantarou and the execution of Akamatsu, but to the remaining students, that’s not how things seem at all. It felt as if that dreadful class trial was hours behind them, yet at the same time it felt like forever ago. They wanted to believe in each other, (well, mostly - Maki secluded herself, Kokichi claimed their unity to be bullshit, Shinguuji corrected that he didn’t intend on joining, but _observing_ their behaviors, along with a few others.)

Angie could feel this. Where she grew up, everyone around her was always transparent to her - though, at the same time, they were all similar; believing in one god, worshipping, sharing meals and forming strong bonds all centered around their hope and unconditional faith in Atua. She remembered weaving the colorful tales to the children out playing, the sparkling in their eyes as they realized they weren’t alone and their dreams weren’t to far away. Children and adults alike would unify over her paintings and preachings as a vessel of the divine power. He spoke through her (though, sometimes they didn’t make sense or contradicted one another but that was alright, who is a simple girl to question god?)

Could they easily be converted?

Probably not!

Would they be happy and peaceful once they were?

Of _course_!

That’s what brought it on. She realized she could give them the same sense of unity as before. Finish what Akamatsu started and this time, she’d do it _right._ Akamatsu wanted out and that was her biggest flaw. She desired too much and led the others to do the same, and the next thing she knew Rantaro’s head was bashed in and Akamatsu was dragged, dragged off to her death as they watched in horror.

Angie stared blankly, knowing that as messed up as this seemed, Akamatsu deserved such punishment. The mastermind wasn’t in the right, no, but Akamatsu shouldn’t get to go free. She was a killer, and killers didn’t deserve mercy. Akamatsu killed someone and her sense of unity and gathering everyone together crumbled into bits until all that was left was carnage and a corpse.

If a villager killed, they’d be tied to the pole and burned in hopes of restoring peace. It was harsh, but it was reality. No amount of blood offerings could serve as proper atonement.

Angie would do it right. She’d save them all, and they’d live a peaceful life off their resources and each other, growing unbreakable bonds through the divine wonders of their love for the god who would never abandon them.

She wrapped her arms around Himiko, and Tenko glared daggers but she didn’t let go. Himiko felt limp and she seemed to melt in Angie’s arms, as if she was desperately clinging to any warmth she could. Shirogane watched, mumbling something about escapism before Angie stopped listening. Angie smiled warmly at her, holding onto the self-proclaimed mage like she could never let go. Himiko was open-minded, and Angie could already see she’d be quite the fast learner. She’d be willing to quickly abandon her reality and submit to Atua, peace and harmony.

“Hmm,” She observed.

Himiko purred out a drowsy ‘Nyeh’ as she buried her head in Angie’s chest.

“I understand, Himiko… You’re not actually scared, you’re just sad, aren’t you?” Angie mused softly. “You feel frustrated, anxious and worried, but you have no one to confide in, do you?”

Her smile brightened, hoping to inspire hope in the smaller girl like the rays of the sun. “It’s okay. You’re not alone, Himiko!”


End file.
